fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Vs Blood: Dragons Collide
"Hmm I know i smelt another Dragon Slayer around here Somewhere" Eigar Mizu said. Eigar Mizu was simply wearing a black Shirt and Blue jeans today seeming to have left his Jacket behind. Eigar looked around as he sniffed the surrounding area which was seeming filled with containers of blood and ironically hearts. "someone needs to tell the director that Evil blood suckign villian was last season," Eigar commented on the surrounding decoration for the room. Unfortunately for Eigar he was being watched from a afar by mysterious figure eying him. This figure was wearing all black from top to bottom and seemed to have a part of his mouth that had had something on it. The mysterious figure was about to lunch on the unsuspecting Eigar but before he did suddenly two more mages came running in one a blue haired Girl and the other was a blonde haired elf looking male both with the same guild tattoo as Eigar. "Eigar please can you not run off without us" the blue haired female named Azure said. She seemed to be panting a little not really used to running a lot. Next to her was Galador Aru, Eigar's former hunter. "you really should slow down some you keep forgetting Azure isn't accustomed to physical tasks like we are", Galador says as he looks around the area trying to see if he can find the enemy. Suddenly quicker than anyone expected the mysterious jumped and moved in front of Azure and hit her face first sending her flying then he tried to kick Galador Aru and send him flying. Galador simply docked to dodge then kick and then countered with a blast of electricity which missed but slightly burnt the figure named Kizuato Chi. "heh he is quick alright but he knocked out our tactician though" Galador says looking over to Azure. Eiger moves behind kizuato and tries to kick him but he ducks. "Won't Terra be mad that we got Azure knocked out? I do not wanna be the one to tell him we got his precious Azure knocked out" Eigar says as he blocks a blood spear With an Ice Shield. "and this guy doesn't let up even though he doesn't talk at all". "Hmm How about we not tell Terra his fiance got knocked" Galador says as he snaps his fingers having shockwaves explode around the blood dragon slayer who in response sends out blood to absorb the shockwaves. "I mean I don't wanna see him angry do you?" "I do not " Eigar replies as he ducks to avoid a 360 degree blood wave. "Man this guy needs to know that blood was so last season. Freeze" Eigar says as he freezes all the surrounding containers full of blood.Kizuato simply jumps away before he gets frozen from the freeze spell and then forms blood around him. Kizuato then fires off a massive Spear made of blood at Galador who barely evades and gets his Arm severely Cut with a massive wound leaking out blood. "crap" Galador says as he tries to avoid an attack of spears made from his own blood as his blood drains from him faster then he should. Sadly the rapid blood loss caused him to be severely slowed causing him to be hit a lot more then he normally would be. "Ice Dragon Make Sphere" suddenly a sphere of really strong Ice formed around Galador protecting him. Eigar then walks over to